


Caught In The Act

by MEGrymz



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dad Gabe, M/M, Pre-Canon, young mchanzo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 22:25:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9627983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MEGrymz/pseuds/MEGrymz
Summary: Jesse is caught with a boy in his room by his father figure.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of tumblr user vimeddie's comic! http://vimeddiee.tumblr.com/post/151296614736/mission-in-hanamura-where-everything-and-everyone

"Shimada-kun..."

"Call me Hanzo... Please."

"H-Hanzo-kun, I..." The man beneath him trembled at the sound of his first name on Jesse's tongue.

"Just Hanzo."

Jesse let out a soft groan and rolled his hips against his partner's hand-- his body jerked when Hanzo took the elastic of Jesse's underwear and snapped it against his skin. "Hanzo, _Hanzo,_ baby, don't stop kissin' me..."

"Jesse-kun,"

"Just Jesse--"

"J-Jesse, put my hair down." Hanzo guided his hands to the ribbon holding his ponytail together, and Jesse watched those beautiful dark locks spill across the pillow like a halo. "Touch me."

Jesse didn't have to be told twice. Neither of them had ever done something like this before, but it felt _right,_ stripping off layers of clothing and touching each other until they were drunk on the sensual pleasure of it all, until they were covered in sweat and hickeys and couldn't resist each other anymore, until the blankets got too hot and they lay there on the Japanese futon bedding in the moonlight with the sliding door open for the nighttime air to blow through, lips meeting and voices catching until they both found themselves in nothing but their underclothes, excited for what came next and--

_Click._

Jesse's breath stopped and his arms, wrapped around Hanzo, tightened. "Would it kill you to knock fir--"

Gabe stared, wide-eyed, pistol in hand. Hanzo stared right back, eyes locked on the end of the gun, even as Jesse fought to keep him mostly hidden. "How did he get in here?"

"D-Dad, this isn't--"

"Is that one of the Shimada brats?"

_"Dad!"_

Hanzo squeezed out of Jesse's arms and threw the outer layer of his robes on, and before Jesse could really react, he was gone, out the door they'd opened into the garden.

"Hanzo! I-- I love you, wait!" Too late-- the dragon was gone.

Gabe stared.

Jesse stared right back.


End file.
